


safe as life

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh- I bet it's a message from their commander," Jongdae says.Junmyeon ignores him, thinking about what tile to discard."I heard he was quite enamored with you Junmyeon," Jongdae continues. "Yifan wouldn't stop mentioning it."





	safe as life

**Author's Note:**

> things to keep in mind so this fic makes sense: junmyeon is unpracticed but mostly adequate with mandarin, he can't read/write it. yixing doesn't speak much korean and definitely can't read/write it. xiuchen are fluent in both. king kim is a nice guy who likes his sons too much to go anywhere without them. i'm sorry i butchered both chinese and korean history. vaguely based off [this](https://twitter.com/sehunownsme/status/912675649361346562).
> 
> disclaimer: unbeat'd and i only reread it once. sorry.

The doors are bright red, accented with gold. There's so much red, so much colour, it's hard for Junmyeon to tear his eyes as they're lead into the palace.

In a sense, it's all familiar. In the way it's laid out, in the way it's built, in the sound the floors make as he walks across it. He trails after his father and brothers, eyes trying to take it all in as quickly as he can.

He's not sure how long they'll stay.

His father had said a few days, Minseok had said a little more than a week, Jongdae had said two, and Jongin- Jongin had said: "I hope we aren't there too long, I might get homesick."

Junmyeon hadn't thought much of homesickness when they'd first left - too enamored in the scenery, in the people and places they were passing through. He thinks of his mother and sisters now, and feels a little uneasy, but pushes the feeling away as quick as it had come.

Minseok and his father are up ahead, talking business, making plans. Junmyeon can never follow, loses his head in the face of politics.

"You're too nice," Minseok had said once.

"You want to be liked by everyone, so you try too hard," Jongdae had said once.

He thinks Jongin had said something about liking how nice he was, about how pleasant he was too, but Junmyeon can't remember. Jongdae's and Minseok's words stick much firmer in his head, they make him want to prove he can be _more_ , more than just nice and pleasant, but then he figures if he's doing that he's fallen into the hole of wanting to please people again.

They stop walking at the end of the hallway, their guide leaves them to announce their arrival to Emperor Wu.

 

-

 

It had been explained before they left that the arrangement is this: Minseok is coming because he's next-in-line for the throne, Jongdae is coming because he's second-in-line for the throne, Junmyeon and Jongin are coming because King Kim is nothing if not paranoid and meticulous.

Minseok is set to inherit the throne when their father decides to step down. Jongdae is to inherit it if something goes wrong. Junmyeon and Jongin are there as Plan C and Plan D, emergency fallback plans just in case, but Junmyeon knows that it's unlikely they'll even get the mere chance to sit on the throne.

Junmyeon is fine with it, he's never had an interest in the throne.

 

-

 

Minseok's room is across the hall from Junmyeon's, but he never sees his older brother. He's always up before the sun is peaking over the horizon. Jongdae is often missing as well, and Jongin is never rouses before the sun has been awake for a few hours.

In the absence of people, Junmyeon finds himself bored and lonely. He walks the palace with a servant who he doesn't know the name of. The servant tells him where he's allowed to go and where he's not. Junmyeon sticks to rules of the servant without second thought.

He avoids the far west wing and the northeast wing. He walks through the garden, but only ventures as far as he's told he's allowed to go. At some point it bothers Junmyeon that he's letting this servant dictate where and when he's allowed to be somewhere, but he doesn't feel like taking chances. Emperor Wu might be friendly with his family, but you can never be sure how long that will last.

The southwest wing is holds a tea area, open gardens decorated with a stream that brightly coloured Koi swim up and down in the warmth of summer.

The smell of something sweet lingers in the air, but Junmyeon's ears focus on the sound of strings instead. He walks towards the source, stepping carefully over the stone paths crafted so carefully on the ground. He doesn't notice the servant doesn't follow him into the garden, but doesn't make a move to stop him either. He walks, letting the music wash over him.

At the centre of the garden, he finds a man. Hair black as night, a uniform - military then? Junmyeon thinks - pressed perfectly into place, an unfamiliar wooden instrument in his arms. He watches the man play, watches every slow nod of his head, every lean forward and then back, every exaggerated hand gesture. He watches the man's entire body tense and then relax, eyes closed as if there's a play going on the other side of his eyelids that Junmyeon can't see. It's a dance and a song put together in one, a hauntingly beautiful performance by one man.

There are no sung lyrics to the song, but Junmyeon feels as if it doesn't need them. The meaning and emotion of the song is put forcefully into place by the passion of the man's playing.

Junmyeon has watched many performers, but none ever like this.

 

-

 

Junmyeon returns to the southwest every day, again and again to listen to the man play. Some days he's not there, and Junmyeon finds himself retreating from the beautiful garden to Jongin's room to rouse his brother earlier than he's used to. He doesn't tell anyone about the man in the garden, lets him keep it his own little secret, a slice of Heaven made just for him.

And one day, he visits the garden and finds the man not there. He turns to return to his room - Jongin had whined to him about rising so early the day before, so he'll give his brother a break just this one - and he finds himself face to face with the man.

Junmyeon's voice catches in his throat.

He's far more attractive up this close, shockingly so, and Junmyeon stumbles backward a few steps. The man smiles, a dimple edging its way onto his face and Junmyeon can feel his face start to heat up as the realization of his actions begins to sink in.

"I-"

The man says something in Chinese, and it takes a moment for Junmyeon to realise - to curse himself, of course he speaks Chinese, he should've paid better attention to his tutors - and answer him back.

"You've come to listen?" The man had said.

"Yes," Junmyeon replies.

The man laughs, "Sitting is much more comfortable compared to standing, come sit then."

He walks ahead and takes his usual seat and Junmyeon hesitates before he follows.

The man fiddles with his instrument for a moment and Junmyeon watches him. It's obvious he's experienced, fingers tightening and checking the wires before he turns to look at Junmyeon himself.

"Do you have any requests?"

Junmyeon pauses," no, I don't know much about the..."

The man fills in the gap when Junmyeon gestures, "Pipa. You're not from around here then?"

Junmyeon flushes again in embarrassment, "no, my family is- on business here?"

The man looks up from his instrument again, eyes wide, "Kim?"

"Junmyeon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," the man says, bowing his head, "I'm Zhang Yixing, commander-"

"-of Wu's army, yes I'm familiar." Junmyeon feels proud to be able to fill in the blanks himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Zhang."

Yixing laughs, "just Yixing will do."

"Very well, just Junmyeon will also be fine then."

 

-

 

Junmyeon stares at his plate at dinner as food is shuffled around him. He's thinking about the afternoon he'd spent with Yixing.

Yixing had played a new song for him. It had started slow and happy, Yixing took his time building up the tension of the song. Junmeyon had felt his heart racing with every moment passing, but before Yixing could finish the song, they'd been interrupted by a servant. The same servant that had followed Junmyeon around the first few days he'd been at the palace, and he'd been whisked away from Yixing before he could hear the end of the song, before he could even ask the origins.

Jongin nudges his arm, "stop staring at your plate and just put some food on it."

There's a pause between Jongin's words and Junmyeon's reaction. When Junmyeon looks up, Jongin is staring at him curiously. Junmyeon stumbles, mind rushing to fill in the silence but he can't think of anything substantial to say.

"Alright," he says.

Even as he eats, stuffs his belly full of warm, well-made food, Junmyeon can't stuff down the curiosity in his stomach over the rest of Yixing's song.

 

-

 

Junmyeon continues to visit the gardens to see Yixing.

Most times, they'll sit and Yixing will play something for Junmyeon. He never plays the first song he'd play for Junmyeon, and Junmyeon never gains the confidence to ask him about it. It lingers in the back of his mind, even as Yixing plays the most enchanting of songs.

On the days where Yixing doesn't play as much, they talk. Junmyeon talks about his brothers, about his kingdom, about his sisters. Yixing talks about the soldiers, about his family, about the Emperor's son, Yifan.

"We've known each other since we were young," Yixing says. "Yifan may seem scary, but I assure you he's far from it."

Junmyeon conjures up a mental image of the heir to the Wu throne. He thinks of Yifan's stature and his jaw, the imposing figure he casts while robed in red and gold, the cold, clipped tone of his voice. He thinks Yixing must be joking around with him. He says that, and Yixing laughs.

Junmyeon watches the dimple of Yixing's cheek make its brief appearance before disappearing again.

"I assure you, Yifan is hardly someone to fear. He's not bad with a sword, but only by sheer amount of practice and force of will," Yixing says. "And he's slow to warm to people, but caring once you've worn his shell."

Junmyeon hums, "if not Yifan then, who do you think is the scariest man in the palace?"

Yixing pauses, as if pondering the thought for a long moment before he looks at Junmyeon. Junmyeon feels uncomfortable under Yixing's gaze, like he's being scrutinized and judged, but he doesn't move to look away. Its then that Yixing's gaze softens and he smiles.

"You are," he says and Junmyeon flushes red.

 

-

 

"We'll be heading home the day after next," Junmyeon's father announces one morning over tea. "It's been long enough."

Junmyeon and his brothers are a chorus of agreements as they sit quietly.

Junmyeon worries, thinks that one day isn't long enough to say goodbye to Yixing. They've only known each other for a couple weeks, but Yixing is easy to get along with, easy to talk to and share with. With him it's easy and Junmyeon reveals in it.

His eyebrows crease as he stares into his tea cup, trying to think of ways to stay in contact with Yixing without seeming overbearing.

For a moment, he wonders if Yixing would even be interested in staying contact with him, but he ignores that insecurity before it sinks in.

"Stop making that face or it's going to stay like that."

Junmyeon looks up to glare at Jongdae, who's grinning like a cat that's caught a mouse.

 

-

 

"I'm leaving the day after next," Junmyeon relays to Yixing as they sit.

Yixing looks up from his pipa, "to go home?"

Junmyeon nods, "to go home."

Yixing hums, sitting up, "then perhaps, a special song then?"

Junmyeon watches Yixing curiously as he gets into position, fingers falling into place so carefully. Then he starts to play.

The song is the same as the one Yixing had played when they first met. It starts happy, builds slowly, and before Junmyeon realises, it's rising again. Rising, rising, rising and the tipping point is a long pause, just when he had been sure it would plateau or climax, it drops.

The song takes on a different meaning then. Yixing's fingers move rapidly, and the song's tone drops. It's no longer happy and building, it's more somber now, quieter.

Junmyeon watches Yixing's face as he plays. He thinks, for a moment, there's a flicker of sadness that crosses it, but it's gone as quick as it had come.

The song continues. It reminds Junmyeon of the funeral of his uncle. They'd been in mourning, a hot day in the summer and Junmyeon had cried a lot. He's aching at the reminder.

As Yixing plays the final note, Junmyeon just stares at him. Their gazes meet and Junmyeon feels like there's so much more that needs to be said, but can't find the words to describe them.

So he says nothing instead.

 

-

 

It's been almost three weeks since they've left the Wu Palace and returned home. The trip had been delayed at first.

A band of mercenaries had attempted to rob them in Wu land, not far from the border. Their colours and house crests aren't familiar here, but the lessers recognize them as symbols of power they don't have. Jongdae and their small group of guards had quickly dispatched them.

"Easy," Jongdae had said, wiping the blood off his cheek. "Too easy."

Junmyeon had averted his eyes, guided Jongin away from the bodies on the road and asked Minseok how much longer they'd be away from home as the guards dealt with the bodies.

Now they're home, have been for only a couple of days when there's a messenger from the Wu family, as Jongdae has relayed at least.

They're all in the library waiting to hear what the Wu messenger is here for. They're huddled around a mahjong table, Jongdae keeps throwing out possible scenarios.

"Oh- I bet it's a message from their commander," Jongdae says.

Junmyeon ignores him, thinking about what tile to discard.

"I heard he was quite enamored with you Junmyeon," Jongdae continues. "Yifan wouldn't stop mentioning it."

Junmyeon discards, and picks a new tile.

"With how often you were staring at your dishware, I'd say you were fairly enamored with him as well," Jongdae teases.

Junmyeon gives in, looks up and glares at Jongdae's smirking face. Junmyeon knows Minseok is smiling behind his hand and that Jongin is smiling openly, and his intuition is confirmed when he surveys them.

"You're all-"

"Mahjong!" Jongdae shouts, knocking over his tiles to reveal his winning wall.

Junmyeon sighs, and there's a knock on the door of the library.

"Enter," Minseok says, voice suddenly stern.

A servant enters. "I have a letter address for Prince Junmyeon."

Junmyeon is up and across the room faster than he's ever traveled in his life. He thanks the servant, who bows and takes his leave. Junmyeon hesitates, seeing the staring eyes of his three brothers and leaves the room.

He opens the letter in a little nook away from the library. He skims it first, and catches the name at the bottom, written in Hangul. He smiles and rereads the letter from the beginning.

 

-

 

_Junmyeon,_

 

_Yifan is helping me learn Korean, but for now, he is writing what I tell him to write._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_When I heard that you and your family were attacked on the road, I was overcome with fear and stress. (He didn't say that, but I'm adding it -Yifan.)_

_I had hoped to ask you before you left if you were interested in keeping contact... but the look on your face after I had finished playing you our final song... I lost my nerve._

_I enjoyed our time together in the gardens, and hope that you enjoyed it enough as well to be interested in keeping in contact with me._

 

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yixing_

 

-

 

_Yixing,_

 

_Thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine, the attackers were dispatched quickly by my brother Jongdae._

_I as well enjoyed our time together in the gardens... They were the highlights of my days and I would be honored to keep in contact with you._

_I admit as well that I meant to ask you if you were interested in writing each other, but I too lost my nerve when I had heard the song you played. It was beautiful, but it took my breath away and left me unable to properly speak._

_Thank you once again for worrying, and thank you for taking the time to write to me._

 

_Yours truly,_

_Junmyeon._

 

_p.s: If you are going to be learning Korean, then I will be pursing my Mandarin studies more diligently as well._

 

**Author's Note:**

> yixing thinks junmyeon is the scariest man in the palace because of how quickly he (junmyeon) makes yixing feel comfortable and how easy junmyeon is to love. #lazywriting. don't forget to listen to [i need u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RO9fi2ey28) and bless yourself.


End file.
